Pink illusionary bunny
by CPU Ruby heart
Summary: Just a Jaune and Neo story to help me get back into Huntress in Gamindustri. Neo runs into Jaune at the store or more like tackles him to the ground.
1. Chapter 1

**I updated this chapter with minor improvements.**

* * *

><p>A beeping sound could be heard coming from a scroll sitting on a nightstand.<p>

A small hand reached out and picked up the scroll, the scroll's clock read 3:23 AM.

A girl lying in bed opened the scroll to reveal an anonymous message with an attached file. The girl opened the file to reveal a list of names.

_**Ruby Rose**_

_Weiss Schnee_

_Blake Belladonna_

_Yang Xaoi Long_

_**Jaune Arc**_

_Nora Valkarie_

_Pyrrha Nikos_

_Lie Ren_

_**Cardin Winchester**_

_Russel Thrush_

_Dove Bronzwig_

_Sky Lark_

_**Coco**__-_

_Fox-_

_Velvet Scarlitina_

_Yatuhashi-_

_**Simon Gil Kai**_

_Daniel Usher Walters_

_Logan Ron Talon_

_Hei Nigel Shikbane_

_..._

This is a list of students she has been tasked with doing research on. She is to find out what she can of as many of them as possible. The names that are bold are team leaders and the ones that are underlined are persons of interest.

The girl got up from her bed and made her way towards the bathroom to wash up before she started her research.

She looked in the mirror to see her pink and brown hair to be in a complete mess but decide to ignore it since she was too tired to care. She then proceeded out of her room deciding not to change out of her pink onesie with bunny slippers with floppy ears and a hood that also had bunny ears. As she made her way to the kitchen she noticed a man passed out on a couch in the living room. The man had bright orange hair and was wearing a white jacket with black pants, this was her uncle Roman. The girl flicked his nose as she walked by startling the man.

"Wh-what!? Oh Neo, you scared the crap outta me. What are you doing up this early?"

Neo answered him by handing him her scroll with the list opened.

Roman looked at the scroll before sighing and handing it back to Neo.

"So Mercury has you doing his homework for him?"

Neo nodded in response.

"What did he do, bribe you with ice cream?"

Neo nodded excitedly in response this time.

"Roman sighed again. You would probably kill someone for ice cream wouldn't you?"

Neo gave Roman a smirk.

Well go on and get to work I guess, I'm going back to sleep because I have had a day." With that Roman once again was fast asleep on the couch while Neo made her way to the fridge to get some ice cream.

Hours had passed and Neo had finished off about six tubs of ice cream ranging in different flavors from vanilla to cookie dough. She had also finished off only a small portion of the list deciding to focus on the names that were underlined first.

Neo decided to look over her findings before taking a break.

**_Ruby Rose_**

_Age:15_

_Weapon: Crescent rose Mechashifting high caliber high impact sniper rifle scythe combo. _

_Is a very skilled fighter for someone her age. Was excepted into Beacon two years early because of her intervention in a dust shop robbery lead by Roman Torchwick. _

_Has a fondness for cookies as in all of her meals are cookies. _

_At times is also seen hugging and kissing her weapon and calling it her sweetheart. _

Neo remembers her uncle telling her about that dust shop incident and thought how he was lucky to get away especially when Glynda Goodwitch made an appearance.

_**Blake Belladona**_

_Age: 17_

_Weapon: Gambol shroud_

_Blake Belladona is secretly a Fanus but hides it by wearing a bow on her head to conceal her cat ears. She is a former member of the white fang but left because of unknown circumstances. Her former partner and mentor was Adam Tarus. _

_She has a fondness of books and spends most of her time in the library. _

_She also has a fondness of tuna but this is not so surprising given her feline traits. _

**_Jaune Arc_**

_Age: 17_

_Weapon: Cores Mors and kite shield_

_A simple sword and collapsible shield. _

_Jaune Arc's transcripts state that he is a very skilled fighter who is capable of taking on a pack of beowolves single handed, but his actual skill in the field is very poor and he doesn't seem to have much confidence in his own abilities. _

_He has been receiving training from his partner Pyrrha Nikos to help improve his skills. _

_Despite his lack of combat skills he is a great tactical leader and quick thinker. _

_Gets motion sickness very easily. _

_He seems oblivious to any and all female affection towards him even when it is painfully obvious. _

Neo looked at the information on Jaune Arc and thought that he would make a perfect male harem manga protagonist.

_"He's not bad looking either."_

Neo widened her eyes at what she had just thought. She needed to take a break.

It's about ten in the morning so she decided to go out get some more ice cream because she is all out. She didn't feel like getting dressed so she decided to use her semblance to create an illusion over herself to give her the appearance of a short little old lady wearing a brown dress, thick glasses, grey hair tied into a bun and her parasol made to look like a cane. Her uncle would be furious if he found out about this but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

As Neo (granny Neo) made her way to the store she noticed a tall guy with short blonde hair looking at a piece of paper in his hand before entering the store. That was Jaune Arc, Neo thought to her self. She decided to follow him and to maybe get some more information on him (she didn't know exactly what she needed but she needed ice cream anyway so what the heck).

When Neo entered the store she almost completely forgot about Jaune when she saw a sign the read.

_New Pumpkin Pete's ice cream!_

With a picture of Pyrrha Nikos holding a cone with orange ice cream in it.

Neo quickly made her way to the back of the store where the ice cream section was. When she saw the freezer with the ice cream she didn't notice the figure before it was to late. Neo basically tackled the figure to the ground and was now lying on top of him.

Neo picked her head up and opened her eyes to see another pair of beautiful blue eyes looking back at her. She quickly tried to get up but ended up slipping and falling back down onto the figure. After taking a second look she realized that she had just tackled Jaune Arc. He had a slight blush on his face?

"Um, are you okay?" Jaune asked nervously still had the slight blush.

Neo nodded her head in response.

"That's good. Um, c-could you please get off of me?"

Neo blushed and quickly but carefully got off of the poor guy and they both stood up.

"Sorry about that, I guess I didn't look where I was going."

Neo rapidly shook her head while still blushing for some reason trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault.

"Thanks. You must be here for the Pumpkin Pete's ice cream too?"

Neo's blush quickly faded and nodded her head rapidly.

Jaune opened the freezer door and Neo quickly tried to grab the ice cream which was unfortunately on the top shelf and she was way to short to reach it. This made Jaune laugh which made Neo glare at him with puffed out blushing cheeks. Jaune then grabbed a tub of ice cream for the girl and handed it to her. Neo gave him a grateful smile and Jaune grabbed his own tub and closed the freezer door.

When Jaune closed the freezer door Neo got a good look at her self in the reflection of the glass and was shocked. She didn't look like a little old lady, instead she looked like herself. Pink onesie and all. Her illusion must have have shattered when she ran into Jaune.

Neo was in a panic trying desperately to reactivate her semblance but couldn't.

Jaune noticed that the small girl was in a panic and tried to see what was wrong.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Neo looked up at Jaune and looked like she was on the verge of tears. She didn't want anyone to see her in her pajamas. The only people who are allowed to see her in them are uncle Roman and herself. One other person has already seen her and that's embarrassing enough as it is let alone a whole store full of people plus the ones on the street. Her hood wouldn't completely hide her face. This sucks she thought while bringing her hands to her face.

She was about to break down completely then and there when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Jaune smiling at her.

"It's okay. I take it that you don't want people seeing you in your pajamas."

Neo shook her head in response.

"And I noticed that you were a little old lady before you ran into me."

Neo just blushed and looked off to the side.

"I have an idea on how to get you out of here without people seeing you but I'm not sure if you will like it." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his neck with a slight blush.

Neo tilted her head and gave Jaune a questioning look.

* * *

><p>Jaune stood at the cash register with two tubs of Pumpkin Pete's ice cream and a small pink figure with floppy bunny eared slippers and hood pulled over her head and face buried into Jaune's back hiding her face while clutching the back of his sweatshirt like her life depended on it.<p>

_"This is embarrassing"._ Neo thought but no one could see her face so it didn't really matter.

"Hello there. Is that all for today sir?" A female cashier asked Jaune.

"Yep, that'll be all."

"Okay, that will be twenty Lien please."

Jaune handed the cashier the money and she asked. "And who is the little one behind you there?" The cashier tried to peek around Jaune to get a better look at the small girl.

Neo tensed up and buried her face deeper into Jaunes back (which shouldn't have been possible).

Jaune noticed this and quickly responded. "Oh, this is my little sister. She's very shy."

"Oh I'm sorry." The cashier apologized. "My cousin has the same set of pajamas."

Jaune thanked the cashier and made his way out of the store with Neo still clinging to him.

Jaune and Neo went behind the store where there were no people.

Jaune looked around to make sure no one else was there.

"Okay, the coast is clear."

Neo hesitantly let go of Jaune and backed away.

Jaune turned around and saw the girl who had a bright red face and was twiddling her thumbs while looking at the ground.

This made Jaune smile as he handed her a tub of ice cream which she quickly took. She then tried to give Jaune some money but he refused it saying it was his treat.

"Are you calm enough to activate you semblance now?" Jaune asked.

She nodded but before she did she stood on her tip toes to try and get closer to Jaune's face but was way to short to reach him which made her puff out her cheeks in frustration. She then gestured for Jaune to come closer.

"What's wrong? You want me to come closer? Okay then I guess." Jaune then leaned closer to Neo who then gave Jaune a kiss on his cheek. After Neo backed away and changed back into a little old lady before walking away. Jaune placed a hand on his cheek where she kissed him and realized.

"I didn't even know her name." Jaune then proceeded to walk back towards the air docks but in the wrong direction with his hand still on his cheek.

* * *

><p>Roman stood at the front door tapping his foot and looking at his watch.<p>

"Where is she?"

After he asked that the door opened to reveal a little old lady holding a tub of ice cream before shattering her illusion.

"And where have you been young lady?"

Neo just nervously smiled at her uncle.

"You could have just asked me and I would have gotten someone to go out to get you ice cream you know and did you really use your semblance to go out in public? You know I don't like it when you do that. Well as long as you weren't seen I guess it's okay. What kind did you get?"

Roman picked up the tub and looked at it in slight disgust.

"Oh my god. They made Pumpkin Pete's flavored ice cream now, What will they think of next?"

Neo takes the ice cream back from Roman angrily and walks back to the kitchen to enjoy her treat and to get back to work on the list.

When she opened her scroll she had received another message with a note and attachment.

The note read...

_This is great_

Neo opened the attachment to reveal a picture that brought a big smile to her face. It was a picture of Jaune Arc wearing a blue onesie with floppy bunny ear slippers walking proudly down a hallway. Neo decided to save the picture to her scroll in a new folder labeled Jaune Arc. Neo then updated Jaune Arc's information.

**_Jaune Arc_**

_Age: 17_

_Weapon: Cores Mors and kite shield_

_A simple sword and collapsible shield. _

_Jaune Arc's transcripts state that he is a very skilled fighter who is capable of taking on a pack of beowolves single handed, but his actual skill in the field is very poor and he doesn't seem to have much confidence in his own abilities. _

_He has been receiving training from his partner Pyrrha Nikos to help improve his skills. _

_Despite his lack of combat skills he is a great tactical leader and quick thinker. _

_Gets motion sickness very easily. _

_He seems oblivious to any and all female affection towards hm even when it is painfully obvious. _

_He has a kind heart and is willing to help a complete stranger in their time of need. _

_Wears a blue onesie with floppy bunny ear slippers._

* * *

><p><strong>So i'm sorry for not updating Huntress in Gamindustri and I promise to het the next chapter of that out soon but when I watched the last episode of volume 2 I just needed to write this.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

****update: First chapter has been updated with minor improvements. ****

* * *

><p><strong>So here is another chapter<strong>.

* * *

><p>"What do you want me to do?"<p>

"..."

"There is none left."

"..."

At the back of a store there was a man having a one sided argument with a silent girl. The man wore a grey and black jacket with black pants. He had grey hair. His name was Mercury.

The girl wore a brown hoodie with brown sweat pants. The hood was pulled up to hide her pink and brown hair. Her name was Neo.

"Look Neo we have been to twenty three different stores and none of them have what you are looking for." Mercury said while he had his hand placed on his forehead.

Neo just stood there with her arms crossed and glared at him.

"I will buy you any other kind of ice cream that you want and as much of it as you want but not the pumpkin Pete's. there is no more left in all of Vale and there is nothing I can do about it."

Neo responded to this by lowering her arms to her side and tilting her head down to hide her face from Mercury.

"I'm sorry, okay Ne-" Mercury stopped when he saw Neo's face. Her sad pouting face with her hands clasped together just under her chin.

"Neo please." Mercury begged.

Neo continued to pout.

"There is nothing I can do, literally nothing I can do."

Neo didn't stop.

"You can't find it in the stores, you can't find it online you can't even find it on the black market!"

Neo pouting intensifies.

Mercury couldn't take much more of this. His legs felt weak and were shaking. _"Is this how I die?_" Mercury asked himself. He thought he was done for until he heard a voice from a familiar someone standing by one of the freezers.

"Wow, out here too I guess."

The voice caught Neo's attention and she stopped her pouting to look in the direction of the voice. When she saw who it was she quickly walked up to him and tugged at his right sleeve with a smile on her face.

Mercury thought that this would have been a perfect time to escape but his legs still felt too weak to really move fast enough to get away from the crazed ice cream girl. He was also kind of curious as to why Neo was happy to see this very familiar guy with messy blonde hair.

_"Wait, isn't that the guy with the onesie?"_ Mercury thought to himself.

_"Yeah, that's Jaune Arc."_ Mercury confirmed to himself.

Jaune noticed the tugging on his sleeve and looked down to see the short girl he had just met the other day.

"Hey... You. Sorry, I didn't get your name the other day." Jaune said sheepishly.

Neo's smile faltered a little but quickly returned when she looked back at Mercury and gestured for him to come over to her.

Mercury did just that and stood next to Neo not sure what she wanted him to do. All three stood there for about thirty seconds until Neo got annoyed and finally kicked Mercury and Neo then pointed at herself and then at Jaune.

"Ow! What was that fo- oh." Mercury realized that Neo wanted him to tell Jaune her name.

"Her name is Neo" Mercury stated.

"Ah, nice to finally know your name." Jaune said while shaking Neo's hand.

The silence only lasted about five seconds this time before Neo kicked Mercury again and pointed at him and then at Jaune.

"Stop that!" Mercury cleared his throat before introducing himself. "My name is Mercury Black, nice to meet you." Mercury said sarcastically.

"Nice to meet you to, I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune held out his hand for Mercury to shake and while Mercury hesitated he did shake hands with Jaune.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Jaune asks Neo and Mercury.

Mercury points a finger at Neo and says. "She has been dragging me all over Vale looking for Pumpkin Pete's ice cream."

"I can't find any either. How many stores have you been to?"

"Twenty three."

Jaune whistles at Mercury's answer. "Wow, it must have been really popular."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

While Mercury and Jaune were talking Neo pulled out her scroll and tried to look up again whether or not you could order Pumpkin Pete's ice cream online. When she saw that she still couldn't but she did find out where she could get some and she knew that Mercury would not go for the idea but there was a certain blonde knight that might.

Jaune felt something tug at his sleeve and when he looked down he saw Neo holding up her scroll and pointing at it. Jaune took the scroll and read what was on it.

_Momo and Nana's corner store, Pumpkin Pete's ice cream in stock and on sale for only 7.99!_

Jaune looked at Neo questioningly. "Neo, that store is in the next town which is like thirty miles away."

Neo looked at Jaune and again started pouting.

Mercury had to look away. "Jaune no!" He thought Jaune was a goner until Jaune spoke.

"You can pout all you want but I'm not taking you to that store". Jaune said calmly.

This shocked Neo and made her stop pouting. This also shocked Mercury and he looked back at Neo and Jaune to see a shocked Neo.

Mercury had to know. "How did you?"

"I come from a family with seven sisters and they all know how to give someone "The look" so I figured out how to resist it".

Mercury grabbed Jaune by the shoulders, looked him in the eyes and demanded. "TEACH ME!"

Jaune slowly removed Mercury's hands from his shoulders. "I will teach you apprentice but first, she needs some ice cream."

Mercury looks at a no longer shocked but disappointed Neo. He then leans over to whisper into Jaune's hear. "But, there is no more of that ice cream."

Jaune then whispered into Mercury's ear. "I have something back at my dorm that might help."

Neo must have heard him because she was right beside Jaune in an instant smiling and hopping up and down excitedly.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask if you were okay with going to beacon for a little while." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Neo continued to hop.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Hopping Neo.

"Okay then. Let me just make a quick call and we're also going to need to pick up a few things then we can head off to Beacon." Jaune pulled out his scroll and went outside to make a scroll call.

Mercury turned to Neo and asked. "Are you nuts?!"

Neo's hop started to slow down and she tilted her head looking at Mercury with a questioning look.

"Weren't there people who have seen you with Roman?"

"...?"

"You know, four girls."

"...?"

"*Sigh* Girl with a red hood, one with white hair, one with a black bow and one with rather noticeable um... gauntlets."

"...!"

"There you go."

Neo forgot about those girls. She started to panic a little until she got an idea. Neo pulled back her hood to reveal her hair being completely dark brown instead of a mix of pink and brown.

"You really think that will keep them from recognizing you?" Mercury asked.

Neo just shrugged and pulled her hood back up.

"You really are nuts. Like ice cream with nuts, right?"

* * *

><p>Jaune walked back into the store to see Neo waving and smiling innocently at him while Mercury was on the floor with his arms covering his stomach.<p>

Jaune decided not to ask.

"Okay, before we go we need to pick up a few things."

Neo nodded and skipped over to Jaune while Mercury got up slowly.

* * *

><p>On their way to Jaune's dorm carrying a few bags of items picked up from the store. Neo kept her hood up and head down to hide her face. Jaune didn't think much of this though, he figured she was just shy.<p>

They entered the dorm room and found it empty. On the bed to the far left was a box. Jaune had everyone set their bags down on the floor while he opened up the box.

In the box was one _Winter Weiss cream ice cream maker. _Jaune then proceeded to add the ingredients to the machine. Some milk, sugar, whipping cream, vanilla extract and finally he opened a box of Pumpkin Pete's cereal and poured some of it into the machine. Jaune then plugged the machine in and turned it on.

"Now we wait." Jaune said proudly with his hands on his hips.

Jaune turned around to see Mercury sitting on the next bed over with his head in his hands while Neo was gone... gone? He turned around again to see Neo kneeling in front of the bed staring at the ice cream maker.

"So, what're we going to do for like the next two hours?" Mercury asked slightly annoyed.

Jaune walked over to Mercury and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We begin your training."

Mercury removed his face from his hands with a wide grin. "Yes, sensei."

"Alrighty then. I have a friend coming over to help with your training." At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"That must be her." Jaune went over and opened the door to reveal a girl wearing a red cloak.

Mercury's eyes widened in shock before he looked over at Neo who was still staring at the ice cream machine with her hood still up.

"Hey Jaune."

"Hey Ruby, Thanks for coming."

Jaune went over to the study desk and picked up the plate of chocolate chip cookies and he looked at Mercury trying to hold back his smile.

"Your training begins."

Mercury's only response was a loud gulp.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews.<strong>

**Also for the record I have no idea how an ice cream maker works.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I should warn you that I might have written the bad chapter.**

* * *

><p>3<p>

*Munch*

*Slap*

1

2

3

*Crunch*

*Whack*

These are the sounds that one Mercury Black has been listening to for the past five minutes. Mercury's training involved him holding a plate of cookies while sitting across from a girl wearing a red cloak, who happens to really like cookies. All Mercury has to do is not give her a cookie for at least ten seconds and if he could do that then he got a cookie... Which he couldn't seem to do. Every time he gives the girl a cookie he gets slapped on the back of his head... Which is starting to hurt.

"Okay Merc, two cookies left and then we can stop."

Mercury nodded still staring at Ruby dead in the eyes.

Ruby simply smiled innocently.

1

2

3

4

5

Mercury gives Ruby a cookie.

*Chomp*

*Slap*

Mercury took a deep breath and resumed his training.

Ruby continued to smile innocently.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

Ruby's smile started to fade while Mercury started to grin.

_"You're not getting this last cookie little red."_ Mercury thought to himself until Ruby started to pout.

"8"

"9..." Mercury counted out loud.

"Oh just take the damn cookie!" Mercury practically threw the cookie at Ruby.

*Nom* "Victory!" Ruby shouted with her fist raised in the air.

*Whack*

Mercury rubbed the back of his head trying to sooth the pain. "Jaune, are all of our training sessions going to involve you hitting me?" Mercury asked.

"No Mercury, no they will not." Jaune responded.

"Good."

Jaune turned towards Ruby.

"Thanks Rubes."

"No problem Jaune. Call me if you ever need me again."

Ruby headed for the door until Jaune stopped her.

"Ruby, you have some crumbs on your face"

Ruby pointed to her face where there were no crumbs. " Here?"

"Not there, to the left."

Ruby moves her finger to the right. "Here?"

"No, **your** left."

Ruby moves her finger to her left cheek. "Here?"

"No, that's to fa- oh, just let me get it."

Jaune pulled out a napkin and started wiping the crumbs off of Ruby's face.

Mercury looked over at Jaune wiping off Ruby's face and noticed that she was blushing. Jaune may be oblivious but Mercury had a feeling that Ruby seemed to like Jaune as more than a friend. Don't ask how he could tell but he could.

"T-th-thanks Jaune." Ruby stuttered out while trying to bring down her blush.

"No biggie. See you later."

"Yep, later Jau-"

"*Huff*"

Ruby was interrupted by a quiet huff which brought everyone's attention to the hooded girl kneeling by the bed.

"Whoa, was she there the entire time?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, that's N-" Jaune stopped when he saw Mercury shaking his head furiously.

"That's Nancy. She's really shy around new people." Jaune continued.

"Oh, sorry we didn't get to meet properly Nancy." Ruby apologized.

The girl who Ruby thought was Nancy shyly waved at Ruby still facing away.

"Okay... I should get going. Later Jaune."

"Later."

Ruby left closing the door behind her.

Jaune turned to look at Mercury and asked him. "Is everything okay?"

Mercury's eyes darted back and forth nervously trying to think of an excuse to tell Jaune why he didn't want Neo's name mentioned.

"Um..." Was all Mercury could say.

Jaune was about to speak again until he felt something tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see Neo still holding onto his sleeve. She had kind of a sad look and was shaking her head.

Jaune looked at her for a second before nodding and patting her lightly on her head. "I understand. You don't have to tell me and I won't ask. " Jaune said with a smile.

Neo looked relieved. Her sad face now gone and a small smile now graced her lips. She then nodded at Jaune before walking back over to the ice cream maker.

Mercury gave Jaune a questioning look. Jaune noticed this and took a seat next to Mercury.

"You really are a nice guy." Mercury said to Jaune.

Jaune shrugged. "She has her reasons and I'm not one to pry for answers."

Jaune and Mercury sat there for a minute until Jaune got up and dragged a box out from under his bead ( the one with the ice cream maker on it). He placed the box in front of Mercury and opened it revealing a few books. Jaune handed one of the books to Mercury. Mercury read the title and his eyes widened in surprise.

_Resisting cuteness volume 1 by Jaune Arc_

Mercury looked at Jaune, then back at he book and then at the box.

"You wrote a book?!" Mercury asked.

"Yep, but it's not offical." Jaune responded.

Mercury looked into the box. "Multiple books?"

Jaune nodded.

Mercury opened the book and began flipping through the pages with his mouth agape. Jaune chuckled at the sight.

"I want you to read through the first volume by this time next week." Jaune told Mercury.

Mercury nodded in response and he began reading.

Jaune walked over to Neo and checked on the ice cream.

"Hm, still has a couple hours to go."

Neo continued to stare at the machine.

"Are you just going to stare at that thing until it's done?" Jaune asked.

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"..."

"It won't go any faster with you staring at it you know."

"..." Neo continued to stare at the machine.

Jaune sighed as he stood up. As he was standing up his scroll started beeping so he opened it to check his messages. When he read his new message his eyes widened and he quickly closed his scroll before running to the door.

"I have to go. I'll be right back." Jaune said as he ran out the door.

After Jaune left, Mercury closed his book and walked over to Neo who was still in front of the ice cream maker. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You two seem to get along."

Neo shrugged, not taking her eyes off of the machine.

"You only met him the other day right?" Mercury asked.

Neo nodded in confirmation.

"Wow, and you two seem like you're good friends."

Neo shrugged again.

"He must have made a good first impression."

Neo got a slight blush and smiled.

Mercury smiled and patted Neo on the head before getting up and going back to reading Jaune's book.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two hours later<span>**

*Ding*

Mercury looked up from his book to see Neo still staring at the ice cream maker. Mercury went back to reading.

*Ding*

Mercury looked up again to see Neo still staring at the machine.

"Are you going to just stare at the ice cream instead of eating it?"

Neo turned around to look at Mercury and then at the door.

Mercury looked at the door and sighed. "Gonna wait until Jaune gets back?"

Neo nodded with a smile before sitting on the edge of the bed that Mercury is laying on. Neo stared at the door waiting for Jaune to come back.

**Ten minutes later**

Mercury had been pacing around the room for the past five minutes checking the time on his scroll.

"Where is he?" Mercury muttered to himself. He looked over at Neo who was still staring at the door.

"he's been gone for two hours!" Mercury said looking back at the door.

"He said he'd be right back." A feminine voice said.

Mercury tensed up and slowly turned to face Neo. _Did Neo just talk?_. Mercury asked himself.

When he looked at Neo she was holding her scroll and typing something.

"Right, He said he'd be right back?" A feminine voice coming from the scroll asked.

Mercury sighed. "Yes, he did say that."

Neo gave Mercury a worried look.

"I'll go look for him." Mercury told Neo.

As Mercury was about to leave the door leading out of the dorm opened. Standing in front of Mercury was a surprised girl with white hair tied into pony tail.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"We were waiting for Jaune to get back." Mercury answered the girl.

"We?" The white haired girl asked.

Mercury turned around to try and find Neo but didn't see her anywhere. He then turned back towards the white haired girl sighing.

"Sorry, your name is Weiss right?" Mercury asked.

"Yes, I'm Weiss." Weiss confirmed.

"I've been here for a while and I'm a little tired. Do you know where Jaune is?"

"Well, Jaune is in the infirmary so I stopped by to pick something up from his dorm."

"Why is he in the infirmary?" Mercury asked.

"It's kind of a long story." Weiss answered while picking up a small note book from the study desk.

"Is it okay if I go and see him?"

"Of course. Follow me." Weiss gestured for Mercury to follow her.

After the door closed behind them, Neo came out from her hiding place staring at the door. She knew she couldn't go see Jaune right now because there might be other people seeing him right now that might recognize her.

Neo was about to leave when she heard her scroll go off. She opened her scroll to see a video feed of someone walking down a hallway behind a girl with white hair. Neo realized that Mercury was sending her a live video feed from his scroll.

* * *

><p>Jaune was laying unconscious in an infirmary bed with bandages wrapped around his head and his left arm in a cast with Pyrrha sitting beside his bed. In the room with Jaune was Ruby, Blake and Ren who were all glaring angrily at Yang and Nora.<p>

"Yang." Ruby said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Y-yeah, sis?" Yang asked looking up at Ruby.

"You're going to be taking anger management. You realize that right?"

"I figured." Yang said as she looked back down at the ground."

"And Nora." Ren said with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Yeah Ren?" Nora asked not wanting to look up.

"No pancakes for three months." Ren said looking dead serious.

"Aawww." Nora whined.

"No whining you!" Blake told Nora sternly.

Nora sunk into her chair slightly before deciding to say something.

"I didn't do this to Jaune." She muttered.

Yang got up from her chair and quickly left the room bumping into Weiss and Mercury on her way out.

"Dammit Nora." Blake muttered under her breath before going after Yang.

Everyone in the room glared at Nora causing her to lower her head.

"What happened?"

Everyone turned their attention towards the new voice in the room.

"Nora did something stupid and Jaune got injured." Ren explained to Mercury.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Mercury asked.

"He'll be fine." A female nurse answered.

"He should be up by tomorrow morning." Another nurse stated.

Weiss walked over to Jaune's bed and placed the notebook on his nightstand. She then placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "We should all get some rest, it's late."

Pyrrha nodded before getting up and giving Jaune one last concerned look before she left the room. Soon everyone left the room the last one being the nurse who turned off the lights.

* * *

><p>Jaune woke up later that night confused. He didn't know where he was or how he got there.<p>

"Where am I?" He asked out loud.

*Click*

Jaune was surprised when a lamp was turned on. He could now see that he was in the infirmary. He looked to his left to see Neo sitting in a chair by his bed holding a bowl and a spoon.

"Hey." Jaune greeted.

Neo waved the spoon she was holding at Jaune while smiling. She then scooped something orange out of the bowl she was holding with the spoon and brought it to Jaune's mouth. Jaune looked at the spoon for a second before opening his mouth to allow Neo to feed him. He tasted the substance for a second before realizing what it was.

"Is this the ice cream?"

Neo nodded as she ate some of the ice cream for herself.

"I'm surprised, it's actually good."

Neo nodded again while she fed Jaune some more ice cream. She alternated between feeding Jaune and herself until the whole bowl was empty.

Neo set the bowl down and then looked at Jaune with a concerned look.

"What's wrong?"

Neo pointed to his head.

Jaune felt the bandages on his head with his free hand. "Oh, that's nothing. I'm fine."

Neo then placed a hand on his left arm which was in a cast.

Jaune placed his right hand on Neo's hand. "Like I said I'm fine."

Neo give Jaune an annoyed look before flicking his nose.

"Ow. What was that for?"

Neo responded by kissing Jaune on his forehead. She then left the room via the nearest window waving at Jaune as she disappeared.

Jaune sat in absolute silence for about five minutes staring at the now open window.

Jaune looked down at his cast to see something written on it. A bunch of numbers were written on his cast. He was confused for a minute before realizing that it was a scroll number. Neo had given him a scroll number and probably her scroll number too.

"What a weird girl." He said to himself with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"I'm fine."

"You just seem to be having some trouble."

"No no, I've got it."

"I beg to differ."

"Yang, I'm fi-**ouch!**

"Jaune!"

It's the day after Jaune had ended up in the infirmary. He was still in bed trying to cut the steak that Yang had brought him for lunch. Unfortunately he wasn't having much luck with only one arm and he somehow ended up stabbing himself with the plastic knife he was using.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm just glad it was a plastic knife." Jaune said as he tried to cut his steak again but Yang took it from him and picked up the fork near the plate. She then proceeded to cut a piece of the steak and bringing it to Jaune's mouth.

"Say ahh."

Jaune looked at the the piece of steak and then at Yang. "I can feed myself you know."

Yang stared at Jaune with a frown on her face. "Please?" Yang asked sadly.

Jaune looked at her for a second before opening his mouth. "Ahh."

Yang smiled and fed him the steak, allowing him to swallow it before she cut another piece for him. This continued until the entire steak was gone.

"How was it?" Yang asked Jaune nervously.

"It was great Yang, thank you but you really didn't have to do that you know."

"I know, I just..."

"Yang, I told you before that it's okay."

"But your arm..."

"Will heal." Jaune finished for her. "You need to stop beating yourself up over this."

Yang sighed. "I will."

"Promise."

"I promise."

"Pinkie promise." Jaune held out his right hand with the pinkie extended.

Yang smiled and rolled her eyes while mirroring Jaune. "Sure vomit boy." She said as she and Jaune locked pinkies.

"Mr. Arc?" A nurse asked Jaune.

"Yeah, that's me."

"You can leave now if you'd like. Your clothes are in the closet over there." The nurse told Jaune.

"Great, thank you."

The nurse nodded. "If you need help getting dressed just let me know."

"Thanks, I will."

With that the nurse walked away out of sight.

Jaune got out of bed and got his clothes out of the closet. He then turned around to see Yang who was both blushing and grinning. "Everything okay Yang?"

"Those hospital gowns don't have much of a back and you're not wearing any underwear."

Jaune's face started turning red. "Y-yang, could you p-please maybe step out for a minute so I can get dressed?"

"Aw, you don't want any help getting dressed?" Yang teased still grinning while her blush died down a little.

"Yang!"

"Alright, I'm leaving. Just remember to holler if you need anything." Yang said with a wink before walking out of the room.

Now with her gone Jaune could get dressed. He was having a little trouble though so he decided to call for the nurse. "Excuse me, nurse. Can I get some help please?"

The nurse came walking back in but something was different. She seemed to be having trouble keeping her balance. It was like she was wearing stilts or something.

"Excuse me. Are you okay?"

The nurse responded by tripping and falling on top of Jaune. When the two collided she seemed to shatter like glass revealing Neo who was wearing stilts. They stared at each other for a moment before Jaune decided to say something.

"This seems somewhat familiar."

Neo smiled at Jaune before rolling off of him and trying to stand back up only to fall back down.

Jaune managed to stand up and helped Neo up onto her... Stilts.

Neo nodded gratefully at Jaune before pointing at his left arm.

"My arm will be fine. At least that's what the doctor said."

Neo looked at him with a worried expression before almost falling over again. Jaune caught her with his free arm and helped steady her.

"Okay, now why are you here and why are you wearing stilts?"

Neo held up one finger and then pointed at Jaune.

"Okay, you're here to see me. But, why the stilts?"

Neo raised her hand to Jaune's head and then her own (comparing their height difference).

"Aw, a little too short there Neo?" Jaune teased Neo which earned him a flick on the nose.

"Sorry, I saw an opportunity and I took it." Jaune apologized.

Neo just glared at Jaune with her cheeks puffed out while Jaune was holding back his laughter. This only made Neo's face turn red.

"You're cute." Jaune said as he pinched Neo's cheek. Neo slapped Jaune's hand away and then pinched both of his cheeks **very hard.**

"Owowowow! Okay, I'm sorry!"

Neo let go of Jaune with a victorious smirk in her face.

"Is everything okay in there?" A male voice asked.

Neo panicked and made her way to the nearest window. She tripped trying to jump out of the window causing her to fall into the just bush outside of the window.

"Are you okay Neo?" Jaune asked concerned.

Neo raised her hand and gave Jaune a thumbs up in response. This made Jaune laugh a bit knowing that she was okay.

Ren came through the door to check on Jaune. "Are you okay Jaune?"

"I'm fine. I was just having some trouble getting dressed."

"Do you need any help?" Ren asked.

"No, I've got it." Jaune answered while getting his clothes ready.

* * *

><p>It took longer than he had hoped but Jaune was finally able to get dressed. When he exited the infirmary he saw both Ren and Yang waiting for him outside. It was the weekend all three decided to head back to their dorm rooms.<p>

On the way to the dorms Jaune noticed that Yang seemed a little nervous as she would occasionally look behind her. "Are you okay Yang?" Jaune asked.

Yang jumped a little and gave Jaune a forced smile. "I-I'm fine Jaune. I jus-eep!" Yang was startled by something poking her side and in response she ended up leaving a fist sized hole in the wall. The hole in the wall was right next to the head of a terrified girl.

"*Gulp* Uh, sorry Y-y-yang. I didn't think you would be so punchy-happy today." The girl said terrified.

"*Sigh* Sorry Hei. I didn't mean to almost punch your head off." Yang apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have scared you like that. Any way I should get going. Hope your arm gets better Jaune." Hei said before she walked away.

Ren looked at Yang. "We're going to start your anger management tomorrow."

"That wasn't anger, that was a reaction." Yang stated with her hands raised above her head.

"I know but I'm just reminding you."

"Fine." Yang said crossing her arms with an annoyed look on her face. She then looked at Jaune and then at the ground before making her way to her dorm. Ren and Jaune soon followed her.

* * *

><p>When Jaune and Ren entered the door they were greeted by a rather strange sight. Nora was lying on her bed with her face buried in a pillow and muttering something into the pillow.<p>

"Nora, are you okay?" Jaune asked placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Nora picked her head up just enough so she could speak and not wanting to look at Jaune. "I'm okay Jaune." She answers sadly before burying her face again.

"Nora, please look at me."

Nora shook her head.

"Pretty please with syrup on top?"

Nora picked her head up slowly and looked Jaune in the eyes. "Don't say syrup. I'm hungry."

Jaune smiled at Nora and sat on the edge of her bed. "Nora, I don't like seeing you not acting like yourself. I'll be fine. My arm will heal in no time." Jaune said pointing at his arm.

Nora sat up and looked at Jaune with a sad expression on her face before she hugged him. It wasn't the usual bone crushing hug that he got from Nora but a soft, gentle hug. He returned the hug.

_"Can I ask you a couple of questions?"_ Nora whispered.

_"Of course."_ Jaune whispered back.

_"Do you promise that your arm will be better in no time?"_

_"I promise."_

_"And could you convince Ren to make pancakes for me again?"_

Jaune smiled and looked at Ren who had obviously heard Nora because he had this scowl on his face.

Jaune whispered back to Nora. _"I promise that I'll make you pancakes when Ren or Pyrrha are not around."_

Nora kissed Jaune on the cheek before thanking him. _"You're the best team leader ever!"_

Ren glared at both Nora and Jaune before storming out of the room slamming the door behind him.

**Ten minutes later.**

An anger filled yell could be heard although out Beacon.

"What was that?" Jaune asked while flipping another pancake into a plate.

"It sounds kinda like the animal I would hear sometimes when I was younger. I've only heard it after Ren went home when he came over to play." Nora answered Jaune while pouring some syrup on a pancake.

Jaune just shrugged and went back to making pancakes.

* * *

><p>Jaune was having trouble getting to sleep tonight. He sighed before pulling out his scroll thinking about playing a game or something when he got a message. He wasn't sure who would be messaging him this late so he opened it.<p>

Neo: _Hey, are you still awake?_

Jaune was surprised to get a message from Neo. So he responded.

Jaune: Y_eah, can't sleep. How about you?_

Neo: _No, I can't either_.

They messaged each other for a couple of hours before managing to pass out at about the same time. Jaune managed to put his scroll away but Neo fell asleep with the device still in her arms.

* * *

><p>The door to Neo's room opened slowly and a very tired Roman Torchwick walked in. He wanted to make sure she was in bed before he passed out onto the couch. He went over to her bed and pulled the covers over her. He noticed that her scroll was still on so he decided to close it up and set it on her night stand so it wouldn't get broken.<p>

_"*Sigh* Neo."_

He picked up the scroll and saw that the message app was open.

_"I swear, if it's Mercury I'm just gonna tell him to fu-"_ Roman stopped himself when he saw who the sender was.

"_I'm going to have a talk with this Jaune guy."_

Roman let out another sigh before leaving the scroll on a night stand and closing the door quietly behind him. He then proceeded to pass out onto the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>This didn't seem to fit well into the story itself (I thought it didn't anyway). So here is a description of Hei. <strong>

Hei was wearing the Beacon school uniform. She stands at about the same height as Jaune (with heels). Her hair at first appears to be black but in the right light is actually a very very dark blue color and is knee length. Her eye is a dull blue in color (think Weiss' eye color only not as pretty). She wears thin oval black rimmed glasses while her hair covers the right half of her face. Her skin is a very pasty white color.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is going to be a short one. Sorry about that.**

* * *

><p>Jaune sat at a table in a dark room. His legs and arm were tied to the chair while his left arm was still in a sling.<p>

"I have some questions for you." Someone from the darkness said as a lamp on the table was turned on. The lamp was able to illuminate the table and Jaune but nothing else.

"What do you want with me?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Do you know this girl?" A picture was tossed onto the table in front of Jaune.

Jaune looked at the picture and saw that it was of Neo. "Y-yes, I do."

"What is your relationship with her?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jaune asked worried.

"Just answer the question!"

"She's a friend."

"How good of a friend?"

"We met only a few days ago."

"I see. Do you know who she is exactly?"

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked sounding even more worried.

Another picture was thrown in front of Jaune. This time it was a picture of Neo standing next to Roman Torchwick with his hand on her shoulder. Jaune looked at the picture confused.

"She works for Torchwick. Would you still consider her a friend?"

Jaune stared at the picture for a few more seconds before answering. "Yes, I do."

"W-what?" The voice asked confused.

"Just because she works for Torchwick doesn't mean she's a bad person."

"B-but she's killed people!" The voice said.

"She has never killed another person."

"What! How do you know?"

"*Sigh* I have a friend that has been training me to better read a person's aura. When a person takes a life of another it leaves a mark on their soul or something. I don't really know the details but if she had taken a life then I would have sensed it."

The room was silent for about a minute after what Jaune had said until the voice spoke up. "You can really tell?"

"Yes."

"And you still consider her a friend and care for her well being, even though she works for Torchwick?"

"I do."

The room was again filled with silence until Jaune noticed that he could move his arm and legs. The ropes holding him have been cut.

"Now kid I don't want you to freak out when you see me. Can you promise me that you won't freak out?"

Jaune nodded his head in agreement.

"Alrighty then." With that the lights were turned on blinding Jaune temporally. When he was able to see, there was a man wearing a white coat and a black bowler cap standing across the table from him.

"R-roman Torchwick?" Jaune asked surprisingly calm.

"I still can't believe that someone's aura can be read like that."

Jaune was silent for a minute before speaking. "Actually, I lied. I can't read an aura like that." Jaune said nervously.

"...Then, how did you know?"

"She just didn't seem like the type that could kill someone."

"...Kid, you're lucky that she likes you or I would have killed you for lying to me." Roman said with a frown."

Jaune just laughed nervously.

"Now, I wanted to kinda give you a heads up since you seem somewhat trustworthy. Something big is going to happen soon and I won't be able to take care of her for a while afterwords."

Jaune nodded his head.

"And my employer doesn't really get along with her so I kinda hoped that you might be able to take care of her while I'm gone."

Jaune looked a little nervous at what Roman had said.

"*Sigh* Look kid. She won't have anywhere to go and she likes you quite a bit so..."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Jaune said while scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks kid. I really mean it. She means a lot to me." Roman said extending his hand to Jaune.

Jaune took Roman's hand and shook it. "I promise that I'll take care of her."

After the handshake, Roman made his way to the door before he stopped and snapped his fingers. "There's something I forgot about."

"What's tha-" *thwack*. Jaune was interrupted when Roman quickly spun around and nailed him in the head with a cane. Jaune fell to the ground with a thud.

"Sorry kid, can't let you know where we live." Roman said as he slung Jaune over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Yang was jogging down the street panicking. She was with Jaune in Vale just a little while ago when he disappeared somehow.<p>

"I turn around for one second and then the next he's gone." She said as she looked down an alleyway.

"I swear, if it was that little multicolored bi-" Yang stopped when a black van pulled up beside her, opened the side door and Jaune was thrown out before it quickly sped off.

"Jaune!" Yang yelled as she ran over to him and cradled his head in her arm.

"Oh, hi Yang. What're you doing here?" He asked sounding a little out of it.

Yang looked him over only to see a big bump on his head. "I came with you to Vale. Where have you been?"

"Oh, just talking to a guy who had a big candy cane." Jaune said before passing out.

Yang looked at him worried before picking him up bridal style. "Back to the infirmary with you. And this time, it wasn't my fault!"

* * *

><p><strong>Roman is Neo's uncle. Just a little reminder. <strong>

**Also the next chapter will have a tiny little time skip.**


	6. Chapter 6

_She laid there in his warm embrace. Her head resting on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. She looked up at his face which was being illuminated by the moonlight. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She didn't want to wake him but she couldn't resist gently putting her hand through his hair, his golden locks secretly hoping he would open his beautiful blue eyes. He didn't even stir. She was a little disappointed but it was okay._

_There was a light tapping at the door before it opened. Standing in the frame of the door was a little girl in a pink onesie and holding a yellow stuffed chinchilla. Her hair was a mixture of yellow and brown. Her left eye was blue while the right was brown and it looked like she had been crying._

_"Mommy, can I sleep with you and daddy tonight? I had a scary dream." The child asked quietly._

_The mother got up and made her way to the child. She picked up her child and kissed her on the forehead before closing the door. The child was put in between the father and mother and they all slowly drifted off to sleep._

* * *

><p>Neo awoke suddenly.<p>

It had been a week since the whole train incident. Her uncle had been taken into custody, the police had ended up raiding her home, her scroll had been broken, she has almost no money and her life is just generally shit right now.

All she really managed to get from her home before the police had showed up was her brown hoodie and sweatpants which were quite dirty right now. Oh, was it not mentioned that she had to sleep generally in alleyways or maybe under bridges since the incident.

Neo made her way out of the alley, pulling her hood up to hide her hair. She was going to try and get some food with what little money she had. The walk to the store was tiring since she hasn't eaten much in the past few days.

She thought about her current dream. She has been having these dreams a lot lately. All of these dreams were about him and she didn't really know why. In one dream she was at a fancy restaurant with him. In another he was putting a ring on her finger while she wore a white dress and he wore a tuxedo. One dream which wasn't as... Tame as the others so to speak. Remembering that dream in particular caused Neo to blush slightly.

Neo was a little caught up in remembering her dreams that she accidentally ran into someone. Neo fell to the ground with a thud. She looked up to see two girls looking at Neo.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." A girl with really long hair apologized.

"Of course you weren't looking where you were going because you were on your scroll." A girl with short orange hair scolded the girl with long hair.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry about my friend." The girl with short hair apologized while offering a hand to Neo. Neo took the girl's hand and allowed herself to be hoisted up.

"I'm Nora, sorry again about my friend." The short haired girl greeted.

"Sorry, my name is Hei."

Neo looked at the two girls with a confused look. She knows that she has seen these two somewhere before but she doesn't quite know where.

Hei was also looking at the Neo with a strange look before she leaned over and whispered something to Nora.

Nora's eyes widened before she brought her hands up and started making hand signals.

Neo quickly realized what the girl was doing, sign language. [What is your name?]

[It's Neo. You know sign language?]

[Yeah, Jauney taught me.] Nora signed with a smile.

Neo paused for a moment before she remembered who Nora was. She is on a team with Jaune. [Jaune, can you please take me to him?] Neo asked before grabbing one of Nora's hands.

Nora looked at Neo's sad face before she caved in. "O-okay, we'll take you to Jaune." With that Nora was off with Neo to the air docks.

Hei was left standing there confused. She had no idea what had just happened. All she knew was that Nora and the new girl were running back to the air docks. "Wait for me!" She yelled, running to catch up to them.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Jaune or you'll miss the movie!"<p>

"I'll be there in a sec." Jaune answered back as he was trying to send a message through his scroll. The message didn't go through. He had been trying for the past week to get a hold of Neo but he wasn't having any luck. Every message he tried to send to her failed to send and when he went into the city to look for her he had absolutely no luck there either.

"Jaune!"

"I'm coming." Jaune closed his scroll and made his way into the living area and sat in the middle of the couch.

"Where is everybody?" Jaune asked.

"Yang is getting the movie, Weiss and Pyrrha are making popcorn, Coco and Velvet are getting the chips, Nora and Hei went out to get ice cream, Blake is taking your scroll and everyone else will be here soon." Ruby answered Jaune.

"Oh, okay the- Blake is doing what?"

"I'm taking your scroll Jaune." Blake said while holding Jaune's scroll.

"Blake? Give that back!" Jaune demanded as he reached for his scroll but Blake held it just out of his reach.

"No, you've been practically glued to this thing for the past week. We think you need a break." Blake said as she slid the scroll in between the couch cushions.

As Jaune was about to get up and get his scroll back, Ruby sat down on his lap. "Ruby, what're you doing?" Jaune asked nervously.

"For the past week you have ignored your friends and have gone off to the city. And when you get back you don't tell us why you went there in the first place. So for today you are going to stay here with your friends and we're going to watch bad movies all day." Ruby stated.

Jaune was about to push Ruby off of him until he felt something wrap around his right arm. When he looked to his right he saw Blake had grabbed hold of his arm. "I'm sorry Jaune but I'm with Ruby on this."

Jaune was glad that his left arm was mostly healed so he could try to free himself with that arm. That was until something else wrapped around his left arm. When he turned his head he saw that Weiss grabbed his left arm. "Weiss, not you too!"

"You are going nowhere, Arc." Weiss said as she tightened her grip.

"Weiss, why did you run off like that?" Pyrrha asked as she walked into the room with two big bowls of popcorn. She set down the two bowls and walked over to the couch and looked at Jaune.

"Please help me Pyrrha." Jaune pleaded. Pyrrha whispered something into Weiss' ear which caused her to look at Jaune with a sad face before she reluctantly let go of his arm. Jaune let out a sigh of relief but was interrupted half way through when Pyrrha sat beside him and took hold of his arm.

"Oh come on!"

"I'm sorry Jaune." Pyrrha apologized.

Jaune tried to get his arms free one more time when he felt someone else wrap their arms over his shoulders. "Aw come on Arc, don't you like the idea of being surrounded by five beautiful ladies?" A female voice teased from behind him.

"You too Coco?" Jaune asked sounding really unamused.

"What's wrong, not happy to see me?"

"Oh no, I'm very happy to see you." Jaune said sarcastically.

"You still mad about that thing?"

"Yes."

"What are you two talking about?" Ruby asked.

Jaune started to blush while Coco had a wicked grin on her face. "Well, you see Ruby..." Coco began but she was interrupted by shouting that was coming from down the hall.

"W-wait Yang! No punchy no punchy NO PUNCHY! * thwack*" A figure was sent flying by the door.

Everyone in the living area quickly went out to see what was going on. Yang stood in the hallway with her hair glowing and her eyes red in front of Nora who had a small figure in all brown standing behind her. The small figure noticed the small group and made a mad dash towards it.

"Oh no you don't!" Yang breathed angrily before chasing after the figure.

Jaune recognized who was running towards him and he ran towards the figure. When they met he held the figure close to him. Yang stopped her chase and just stared at the two.

"Jaune?" Yang asked sounding confused.

Everyone gathered around Jaune and the figure. Jaune slowly pulled the hood back to reveal a girl with a mix of pink and brown hair. The RWB of RWBY jumped back surprised.

"What is she doing here?!" Blake was the first to ask.

"Wasn't she the girl who worked for Torchwick?" Weiss asked.

"Torchwick? You mean Roman Torchwick?" Pyrrha asked shocked.

"Jaune, what's going on?" Ruby asked sounding confused.

Jaune didn't answer. He just held Neo close.

"Hey, she asked you a question!" Yang practically yelled as she grabbed Jaune's shoulder and turned him to face her. As soon as she saw his face her eyes reverted back to their lilac color and her hair stopped glowing.

"Come on, we need to talk to the head master." Jaune said as he picked up Neo and made his way to the headmaster's office.

Everyone was left in the hallway speechless. Ruby was going to go with Jaune until Yang stopped her. "I'd just let him go Ruby." Yang told Ruby.

* * *

><p>Ozpin sat at his desk with signature mug in hand. Across from him sat Jaune arc and a small girl who was introduced as Neo. Ozpin eyed the girl which made her shift uncomfortably in her seat.<p>

"Professor Ozpin I-"

"Silence, Mr. Arc." Ozpin interrupted Jaune as he kept his eyes on the girl.

It remained silent for another minute until Ozpin spoke. "Alright."

"Alright?" Jaune asked.

"She can stay here at Beacon, Mr. Arc."

"That's gre-"

"Under a few conditions."

"What're the conditions?"

"She will have to stay in the JNPR dorm which you will have to discuss with your team, we have to confiscate her weapon and she must wear these." Ozpin placed a pair of high tec black bracelets on the desk.

"What're the bracelets for, professor?" Jaune asked examining the bracelets.

"They are aura limiters. She must wear them if she wishes to stay here." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

Neo looked at Jaune nervously before nodding her head. Jaune understood and latched the bracelets onto her wrists. She jumped a little once both bracelets were on and she could feel her aura slowly being drained.

"You should get back to your dorm and explain the situation fully to your team."

With that Jaune escorted Neo out of the Headmaster's office and back to his dorm.

* * *

><p>Jaune and Neo entered JNPR's dorm room and were greeted by the remaining members of JNPR (NPR) and team RWBY. Team RWBY collectively glared at Neo while NPR looked at their leader confused.<p>

"Jaune, what's going on?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, um-" Jaune went on to give a lengthy explanation of how he met Neo and how Torchwick asked him to take care of her.

"So that was you in here last week?!" Ruby asked.

Neo nodded.

"So that time you went missing was when you talked to Torchwick?" Yang asked.

Jaune nodded.

"And you want her to stay here, with us?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune and Neo nodded.

Everyone was silent. Exchanging glances between each other for a few moments.

"Jaune, I-" Pyrrha started but stopped when she looked at Neo's sad face. Pyrrha could see that Neo hasn't eaten or slept well in days and that she looked miserable.

"Ren, what do you think?" Pyrrha asked Ren.

"I don't see why she couldn't stay with us for a little while." Ren answered giving Neo a smile which she returned.

"Nora?" Pyrrha asked looking at Nora.

"Of course she can stay. It will be like a sleepover!" Nora answered excitedly.

Pyrrha sighed. "Oh alright, she can stay with us for a little bit."

Neo smiled and hugged Pyrrha thanking her. She then proceeded to hug Ren and then Nora. She then ended with hugging Jaune and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Ren and Nora could have sworn that they felt five angry auras flare up in the room at the same time. It sent chills down their spines.

RWBY left the room all giving forced smiles and slamming the door behind them. "Are they okay?" Jaune asked confused still holding Neo.

"Oh Jaune, if only you knew." Ren answered and Nora giggled.

Jaune was still confused and looked to Pyrrha for an answer only to find that she wasn't there. "Where'd Pyrrha go?"

Ren and Nora just shrugged.

Jaune set Neo down. "You hungry?"

Neo nodded with a smile and grabbed Jaune's hand to lead him out of the room. As the door closed, Ren and Nora stared at each other.

"We should make sure those two are safe from RWBY and Pyrrha." Ren said.

"Okie dokie."

* * *

><p><strong>I have a confession. I have a weakness for Jaune x Harem. But, this is a Jaune x Neo story and it will stay that way.<strong>

**This also isn't my OTP. But I still really like this pairing.**

**In case some don't know know, a chinchilla looks kinda like a rabbit with a squirrel tail.**

**One question. Would anyone be interested in a Jaune x Coco story?**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is going to be a short chapter but there is a little something at the end as a little apology.**

* * *

><p>It was dark. She could barely see anything.<p>

Her hands and legs were bound to the chair she was sitting in. She struggled against her binds, but to no avail.

"You're not going to get free that way." A feminine voice told her from the darkness. Neo stopped trying to free herself. A single flame was lit, partially illuminating the room.

Neo could finally somewhat see that she was in one of the Beacon dorm rooms. She could also see who her captor was.

Cinder.

Neo stared with wide eyes at her captor as she slowly walked forward, flame in hand and a wicked smile on her face.

"Don't worry Neo. I'm not going to hurt you." Cinder said as she stroked Neo's hair with her free hand.

Neo tried move away but couldn't because of the chair and binds.

"Now Neo, I know that we're not the best of friends. But, I'd like to change that." Cinder said as she grabbed Neo's chin and forced her to look into her eyes.

Neo couldn't look away. She didn't realize until now how beautiful Cinder's eyes were.

"Good girl." Cinder said as she released Neo's chin. "Now, if we're going to be friends then you're going to have to do a little something for me."

Neo nodded her head slowly. Her eyes still locked with Cinder's.

"I know that you're staying with one of the teams here at Beacon. Specifically, JNPR."

Neo nodded again.

"Pyrrha Nikos is on that team and it would be very helpful if she could be eliminated. Unfortunately, in your current condition you would be unable to do the task."

Neo frowned.

"Don't worry. I have another idea for you in mind. She seems to have very obvious feelings for her partner, the Arc. He would be a much easier target. Nikos would be devastated and her team would be left without their leader."

Neo broke eye contact and shook her head. She glared back at Cinder.

Cinder frowned. "You do realize that I no longer require you're uncle's services."

Neo started to get nervous.

"He served me well, but I can't leave any loose ends untied. That is unless you take out the Arc. Do this and I can free you're uncle and you two will be free to do as you wish."

Neo stared at Cinder, unsure of what to do. After a few minutes she lowered her head.

Cinder smiled. "I knew you'd come around. Now, look at me."

Neo looked back up. A single tear trailing down her face. She suddenly felt very sleepy.

* * *

><p>Neo slowly opened her eyes to see that she was back in JNPR's dorm. She stretched as she sat up in her spare bed. Looking around, she saw that Jaune was the only other person in the room and he was asleep. She got up and walked over to his bedside.<p>

"Waffles." He spoke quietly in his sleep.

Neo smiled and she noticed that something was in her hand. She looked down and her smile faded. In her hand was a black knife.

_"Do this and I can free you're uncle and you two will be free to do as you wish."_ Cinder's words echoed in Neo's head as she looked at the knife. She took a deep breath as she raised the knife over her head.

He's asleep, this can be done quickly and painlessly. He won't suffer at all. Neo told herself this as a tear trailed down her face.

"Neo?"

Neo looked down to see Jaune looking up at her.

Jaune started to get up. "What's wrong?" He asked with a concerned expression on his face.

Neo's hand holding the knife started to shake.

"Come on Neo, put the knife down." Jaune said as he moved closer to Neo.

She panicked and brought the knife down onto Jaune. He managed to catch the blade with his right hand. Neo watched as some blood trickled down his arm.

She let go of the knife and ran for the door. She reached for the handle but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. She was then pulled into a hug by Jaune.

Neo was confused. She had just tried to kill him, so why was he hugging her?

"I'll make them stop." Jaune said as he crouched down to be eye level with Neo.

"Whoever made you do this, I'll make it so they'll never bother you again." Jaune told her as he placed his left hand on her cheek.

Neo buried her face into Jaune's shoulder and hugged him tightly as tears stained his shirt.

Jaune just hugged her back as he watched the black knife that was now lying on the floor dissolve into nothing.

* * *

><p>Ren, Nora and Pyrrha entered the dorm to see Jaune asleep in his bed with Neo in his arms snuggled close to him.<p>

"Aw, they look so cute." Nora said.

Pyrrha looked a little annoyed and walked over to them. She was about to drag Neo out of bed when Pyrrha fell to the floor unconscious. Ren stood over the knocked out red head with his hand raised.

Ren sighed. "You're going to owe us big time for this Jaune."

Nora giggled and with the help of Ren they dragged Pyrrha over to her bed. Nora tucked Pyrrha in while Ren checked on Jaune and Neo.

Ren adjusted their blanket when he noticed a wet spot on Jaune's shirt near his shoulder. He also noticed that Neo's cheeks were slightly red. Ren let out another sigh before getting into his own bed.

"Ren?" Nora asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Ren smiled and lifted the blanket for Nora to join him which she happily did.

Everyone would be sleeping well tonight and the next morning wake up feeling refreshed. Well, except for Pyrrha who would wake up with a headache the next morning for some reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell you what. Since this was a short chapter, people wondered what Coco did and since I wouldn't have been able to find a place for this in the story...<strong>

**Here's what Coco did**

Jaune was sitting alone in his dorm with nothing to do.

*Beep*

His scroll went off. He opened to see that someone had sent him a message. "Huh, wonder what Coco wants?" He asked himself as he opened the message.

_"Hey, I found this video you might like to see."_

"Looks like anime, judging from the thumbnail."

Jaune clicked on the video attachment and it started to load.

"Why is the video starting at 12:50?"

"..."

"Wait, why is that girl ti- why does she have a to- what is that guy doi- OH GOD!"

Jaune made it exactly twelve seconds into the video when he started to feel sick. "I think I'm gonna hurl." Jaune quickly ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach.

**CFVY'S dorm**

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Vel, could you get the door?"

"Yep."

Velvet opened the door to see Jaune on the other side. "Hey Jaune, you don't look so good."

"Could I please speak to your leader?" Jaune asked sounding very annoyed.

Velvet nodded and looked back into her dorm. "Coco, Jaune's here to see you."

Coco got up from her bed and walked to the door. "Hey Jaune, I see that you enjoyed the video." She said with a grin.

Jaune just glared at her. "That video was disgusting, probably the most disgusting I will ever have the misfortune to view and it was a goddamn cartoon!"

Coco laughed nervously. "I thought that it would be a good joke."

"I'm not laughing."

"Sorry, I won't do it again." Coco said as she lowered her head.

Jaune turned to leave but was stopped by Coco. "W-wait, did you happen to watch the rest of the video?"

"Why would I watch the rest of that video?!"

"I was just wondering if-"

Jaune turned around and left not wanting to listen to what she had to say.

Coco closed the door and sat back down on her bed across from Velvet.

"What video did you show him?" Velvet asked.

"You know that video you accidentally caught me watching?"

Velvet thought for a minute. "Which one?"

"E-Eu-" Coco didn't get to finish.

"Coco, oh god why?!"

"Thought it would be kinda funny and that maybe he might have watched the rest of video. Maybe find something else that interested him."

Velvet stared at Coco in disbelief. "I don't think Jaune is into that kind of stuff."

Again, Coco laughed nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. That's what Coco did. Now, I'm not comfortable with giving the name of that video and I will ask that you don't try to guess the name of it in the reviews. If you think you know what it is then just go ahead and PM me and I'll tell you if you're correct.<strong>


End file.
